Helping Hand
by IRead2DamnMuch
Summary: Castiel has impeccable timing...


Note: The beginning is rather trashy, but towards the end I think it's really sweet. As always, read and review and there may or may not be a second, maybe even third chapter! By the way, this isn't beta'd or looked over. If you catch a mistake, let me know!

Disclaimer: In no way, shape or form do I own anything pertaining to Supernatural. I just wanted to play with them for about an hour and this was the end result.

The Apocalypse was still raging around the Winchester Brothers and their close knit group. Which of course was the perfect time for Dean to go out, throw back a couple shots of whiskey and beer and pick himself up a busty dame at the bar.

Getting up from his still, Dean led the woman to the door and with a quick nod to Sam, who in turn rolled his eyes and sipped his first beer, escorted her to his ride and back to the motel.

Clothing did not last long once they entered the room. Clothes were quickly discarded, mouth kisses turned to sloppy neck kisses with biting, until the woman was on her knees and sucking Dean's cock while pumping his shaft vigorously with one hand and massaged his balls in another.

While Krista, or was is Christine, was rather talented with her mouth and hands, he wanted more than a quick blow job. Coaxing her up his body he kissed her once more and slid a finger between her folds, teasing and flicking at her clit to lube her up nicely. One finger, than another joined as he pumped in and out of her hole causing her juices to flow over his hand. Satisfied she was ready, Dean spun her around and made her get on the bed, spreading her legs wide revealing her tight asshole and her plump pussy lips glistening with her need.

Being responsible and also ensuring no little Dean's would come of this little adventure, he sheathed his cock with a condom and finally slid deep.

Their sex was rough with little passion, just the need to push the other over the edge first. Dean was thrusting deep and hard into her tight quim, balls slapping against her clit. He was quiet throughout the sex, but he was sure her moans would raise some people blood pressure a bit.

Dean was in the home stretch, he could feel his balls begin to tighten and the need to push even deeper began to take over. However, right at the cusp of his climax a familiar trench coat popped into existence at the head of the bed.

Castiel, the sweet, virgin Castiel, swiftly turned away from the scene before him. "I am sorry. I did not mean to interrupt such a sacred act."

Dean startled, but Christy, he was sure it was Christy now, began to scream. In the hysteria of the moment she threw on just her jeans and bra and ran from the room.

"Damnit, Cas. I really wish you would'a called first. Can't you angels come equipped with some sort of alarm system?"

Castiel turned around, his eye hesitantly looking down at Dean's slowly deflating, condom covered cock before adverting his eyes to a painting over Dean's shoulder.

"I am sorry again. We have not spoken in almost a week, I wanted to come and check on things. This is actually the third motel I looked in."

"Yeah, well," Dean grabbed himself and gently pulled the condom off with a snapping sound, "because of your impeccable timing I have a serious case of blue balls coming on, so if you don't mind I am going to go jack off."

A confused look crossed Castiel's face. "What are these blue balls you speak of? And what is jack off?"

Dean gave an incredulous look to match Castiel's confusion. "Oh, come on! Jacking off, burp the worm, beat the bishop or the less than amusing term, masturbation."

Light dawned in Castiel's eyes at the mention of the last term. "Masturbation-the act of self pleasure."

"Yeah and blue balls- the act of that with out the happy ending. Let me clarify that, I didn't come and not that is building up and causing them to hurt. And before you ask, no, my balls aren't really going to turn blue."

"I've never felt this pleasure before."

"Okay, the whole sex thing, that was weird, but the fact you've never masturbated, what the hell kind of place is heaven? Here sit down."

Dean motioned to the bed and Castiel sat down-hesitantly Dean sat down next to him on the bed.

"Now, has your body actually had any physical responses since you've been in it? Gotten hard?"

"Yes it has. This is a human body. I am required to sleep and in the morning there is a physical reaction."

"That's called morning wood. Now, do you think you can get hard right now?"

"In front of you?" Castiel asked, his face turning red."

"Yes, I'm gonna show you how it's done, maybe then you won't be so uptight."

Dean laid back on the bed, still naked from his earlier escapades, and took his cock in hand, stroking it up and down. Within a few moments his was fully hard and jerking off.

"Now, lean back too and take it out and do what I did."

The angel did as told and unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them and his boxers down around his ankles. He got comfortable and took the hosts shaft in hand and stroked it much how Dean had.

He started to get hard and within moments his breath started to hitch as his pleasure grew.

"Just like that, Cas. Nice and even strokes. If you're daring, a little nipple tweak might do ya some good."

Castiel turned his head and watched what Dean was doing, the way his free hand traced over his body and his other hand worked his cock.

A fully formed true moan escaped Castiel's lips.

Dean's head turned and he watched as the angel watched his hand and then their eyes met.

He was confused by the array of emotions he felt in that moment. He knew he wasn't gay, but something else was telling him what to do and he followed those instructions.

"Keep stroking," Dean said, and sat up, unbuttoning the white shirt Castiel wore. He ran his fingers over his body and paid special attention to his nipples.

Castiel was didn't know what to do. He wanted to stop because the pleasure was far beyond anything he had ever experienced. He wanted to keep going because the pleasure was far beyond anything he had ever experienced.

Dean felt his hand stopping, but he wasn't about to let Cas throw this experience away. Swatting his hand away Dean took the hard cock in his hand and pumped away in his favorite rhythm, all the while Castiel moaned out louder and longer and was soon thrusting up into the giving hand.

"I-I think something is about to happen, Dean." Castiel's already gruff voice even more so now.

"Just let it happen."

Castiel closed his eyes and somewhere inside of his head he heard and soft voice whisper to him, "Open your eyes."

He did and Dean stared long and hard into his eyes. With a shudder, buck and moan, his body seized up and the most euphoric feeling spread throughout his body. Tremors wracked his body as he came hard and long staring into Dean's eyes.

Afterward, Dean grabbed a towel and cleaned off Castiel's limp form.

"What about you?"

Dean cracked a small, crooked smile while he cleaned the remnants of semen off Castiel's chest.

"What about me?"

"Don't you want to, you know, burp the worm?"

Dean couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, I do, but I a spent for the moment."

"Do you want me to help?"

He didn't know how to respond. His mind raced with a thousand thoughts, and in the end settled on one: "If I am in ever need of a helping hand, I'll be sure to let you know first."


End file.
